He Lives In Your Shadow Mario
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: A little Light shows Mario what he does to his brother. But why after seeing all these things does Mario still think it's not his fault, that Luigi lives in his shadow.


He Lives In Your Shadow Mario

_Mario's POV_

I woke to my alarm clock, clicking it off I get up looking to my twin brothers bed, which to no surprise he's not there...but why do I feel like somethings wrong? Luigi always gets up before me. I quickly go down the stairs, the quicker I get to the kitchen to see my brother at the stove cooking, the quicker I can put my mind to rest.

I get to the kitchen and no Luigi, okay now that's not normal. But as I walk to the kitchen I hear him, so I quickly turn and I see him. My younger twin sitting curled up in a ball...crying!?

"Luigi?!" I walk towards him, but he still doesn't turn to face me.

"Luigi!?" This time I go to tap him, but my hand goes straight through him.

"What the?! LUIGI!" I try to grab my brother with all my strength, but not matter how hard I try I can't comfort him. It kills me to see him upset.

"It's your fault you know"

"Huh?" I look around.

"Are you deaf plumber? I said it's your fault."

"What's my fault?" I'm so confused right now, I don't need this voice giving me riddles while my brother is crying his eyes out.

"I guess your not deaf just stupid." Suddenly a light came straight towards me, it took the form of a very small human figure and just floated in front of my face.

"That's your fault." The light pointed to my crying brother.

"WHAT! How dare you!" The light just laughed at my little out burst.

"You're so blind" I just had confused face on. Did I really make my brother cry this hard?

"Oh dear...you don't even know what I'm talking about do you? Why did I even think you would? You're so blind to others"

"What do you mean? I love my brother." The figure laughs again.

"Oh red plumber."

"I have a name"

"Yes you do. And so does he" The figure points at my brother again.

"Yes his name is Luigi!" I'm really getting tired of this back and too conversation.

"Okay I can see that you are getting annoyed by me, so I'll just go then. I'll just leave you here to watch your brother cry his little heart out." I look to my brother.

"It hurts doesn't it? but it hurts more now that you know you caused it." I wipe my eye before a tear could even hit my skin.

"It's not my fault I love my brother, and I've done nothing wrong."

"Really? I beg to differ."

"Well tell me then! tell me how this is my fault!" I can feel my eye fill up with tears.

"Well I better tell you as you clearly can't see what you've done." The whole room fills with light and Luigi's crying stops, when the light dies down we are at the castle.

"Look" The light says pointing at a big crowd of Toads and Toadette's.

I walk closer to see what's going on. It looks like they are all celebrating something...wait that's me! Oh I remember this I just saved the Princess from Bower.

"What's this got anything to do with Luigi?"

"More then you think plumber." I roll my eyes

"It's just a celebration of me and Luigi saving Princess Peach."

"NO! plumber it's a celebration of YOU." I look back at all the people I see Peach and Toadsworth at the castles door along with me. By the looks of things I can tell Toadsworth is saying a big speech about me saving Peach.

"Where's Luigi?" I ask as I can't see him next to me

"There" The figure points at Luigi, who looks like he is trying to see what's going on but the crowd is pushing him out the way.

"...What?"

"Oh you notices now, but back then you didn't give two Goombas." I was speechless...how on earth didn't I see this when it was happening.

"There is more you know." Before I knew it loads of images of my brother Luigi flashed before me, and they were all stuff I didn't notices while it was happening.

Every image was as sad as the last, how did I not notices this before?...I know why.

"This is why your brother is crying." The sound of Luigi's cry filled my ears once more, we are back in our house.

"Like I said before it's YOUR fault! you just leave your brother out of everything! you can't stand him being number 1! You push him as far away from the spotlight, he is forced to live in your shadow!."

I grab my head and scream.

"NO NO NO YOU'RE WRONG!"

"What!? you still believe I'm wrong? after all the stuff you just saw!?"

"YES!" The light doesn't respond, I'm fully crying now.

"You're seeing it all wrong. I love Luigi with all my heart I really do."

"Then why is he second best then?"

"That's just what YOU see, he's just second best to the ones that want to see him as second best! But maybe the reason I don't see all these little things, like him being left out, being number 2 all the time, living in my shadow." I pause to wipe my tears.

"I don't see these things because he's always number 1 to me."

* * *

I don't own Mario Nintendo does! :P


End file.
